


True To Life

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Sometimes River Song does give spoilers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 192. [khylara](http://khylara.livejournal.com/): Canton Everett Delaware III fic - missing you. Hand-holding and superior beta assistance from michelleann68. Comments and concrit welcome.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 11, 2011

Canton stands on the sidewalk, smiling, if somewhat wistfully.

He’d figured out early in life that he was going to have to work very hard at hiding who he was to get along in this world. It took River Song less than five minutes to see through him.

During a rare quiet moment between chases, she’d told him that someday people like them wouldn’t have to hide in the shadows. He’d found it hard to believe then, but here he is watching a gay pride parade on the streets of Phoenix, Arizona.

Too bad Sam can’t be here with him.


End file.
